Every choice blossoms into two worlds
by sorathemight091398
Summary: What wood happen if two girl fell into the well Like how Kagome did what if there was something about them,something about the shikon no Tema
1. Mistaken entrance

As night turns into day,as the beauty herself sleeps...No one knows why the curse was put on her...The bright moon rises,as cloudless beauty turns into dawn,as the light in the well brightens...The forest weeps in wind crys,as the poisoned arrow inu demons heart breaks...His one true love shattered his heart...As a lie was told

Luna's P.

I groaned,as I fell off the side of my ivory bed because my Freaking alarm clock!Suddenly Umi burst through my door,almost taking it off my Forest colored wall"Wake up!Wake up,We have school and aunt Kimoko's wedding after school!"Umi's straight white abbyess of hair that shaped her heart-shaped face went everywhere as she screamed."Umm okay...I'll be down in a sec."I grumbled,reluctantly got off the tile floor"What are you doing on the floor?"She raised on eyebrow"I don't know umm the alarm clock...I guess"She chuckled"Luna when your alarm goes off get up"She stated matter-oh-factly"Umm I tried."I slowly got off the tile and goose bumps rose on my pale arms.I quickly ran to the bathroom trying not to trip,but yet again failed.I slowly fell and the impact on the tile really cheek stung"Why i outta."Umi grumbled walking over me"Thanks for the help."I whispered to myself thankfully she didn't hear.I got up and opened my bathroom door.I quickly stripped out of my sweat pants and large worn out shirt and took down my messy bun my brown locks fall over my slender shoulders.I let the water warm up while I stood there watching my reflection.I was slender and really pale,most girls in Japan are pale,but I was out of the way. My skin was almost as pale,as a porcelain brown abbyess of brown eyes really shaped my face.I had a small button nose and pale lips,yet lightly pink like I had put a small amount of lipliner on the edges.I turned from the mirror distguisted why can't I be beautiful like my sister Umi .She loved were so close we still are...She knows how I feel ,but she tells me I'm beautiful...She uses me as a barbie a porclain cause she says I'm made of glass...Fragile.I stepped in the hot water letting it run down my back...Taking away all of my stress.

Umi's P.O.V

Up and six thirty.I reluctantly got out of my pale pink comforter.I was scared to see myself in the mirror.I probably looked like a cat who had just fallen in the water.I felt goose bumps rise on my very pale arm,one of the only traits i held with my sister Luna are pale porcelain skin.I was sooo glad I had taken a shower last night before bed because I really don't feel like taking one so I threw my forest green and ivory white school uniform dress on.I quickly ran a brush threw my straight chin length white hair,as I looked at my reflection.I put a black headband with a bow on the left side of my I heard a bang.I quickly ran out of the bathroom to our room,as in Luna's and she was on the floor laying on her -why does she sleep on her back?"Wake up!Wake up! we have school and aunt Kimiko's wedding to go to!"I looked up slowly"Umm okay..I'll be down in a sec."she grumbled"What are you doing on the floor?"I raised an eyebrow"Umm the alarm clock..I guess"she whispered,looking down.I chuckled"When your alarm clock goes off get up."I stated matter-oh-factly"Umm I tried."she slowly lifted herself off the tile,But as soon as she got up she ran to the bathroom or should I say 'tried'she is so clumsy "Oh I outta."I whispered to myself,as I hopped with grace over her."Thanks for the help."I pretended I didn't hear to make her feel better.I ran down to the kitchen to see my mother cooking while my younger brother Kimo eating all the ramen.I whispered"Pig"He must have hear because he started to cry.I could understand because he was five"Oh honey your sister didn't mean it right Umi?"I smiled softley and nodded suddenly he reached out towards me."Up!up!"he sometimes acts like he"s three,but really he's five we don"t blame him momma treats him so childish.I slowly picked him up when I heard running down tripped on the third step like an ediot and grumbled"I can"t stand being so clumsy"she whispered"Sweeties why are you guys wearing your uniform?"Momma asked taking Kimo away from me'Because were going to school'I answered back she smiled softley"No sweetie we need to get ready for KImiko's wedding with Draken"I giggled no school,but Luna grumbled"I got dressed for nothing in this stupid skirt"I laughed and she glared and nudged me on the shoulder after getting off the quickly ran upstairs and I heard another bang'Are you okay?!'i yelled"Why am I so freaking clumsy!?"I just shook my head my hair wavinbg in front of my face"Why is she so clumsy?'I muttered'I guess she gets it from her...father..."She couldn't stand that man neither could I,but Luna loved hasn't lived with us for five years

Luna's P.O.V

I quickly ran down the mahgony stairs,while falling on the third step and falling on my face my hand stung a bit.I grumbled"I can't stand being so clumsy"I whispered'Sweeties why are you wearing your uniform?'momma questioned"Because were going to school."Umi answered"No your not we have to get ready for Kimiko's wedding with Draken"Umi giggled,but I groaned"I got dressed in this stupid skirt"Umi giggled so I glared at her while nudging her on the shoulder.I quickly ran upstairs,but I fell on the last step'Are you okay!?"Umi questioned'Why am i so freaking clumsy!?"I yelled at nothing.I slowly lifted myself off the ground and walked fastly to the bedroom and took my dress off.I quickly slid worn out jeans on and a tanktop,along witha hoodie that i put over my head and I slid my worn out converse on and walked downstairs I quickly grabbed a beggle.I shuffed it into my mouth while grabbing my back-pack it was worn out to it was a light gray and had holes all in it"Where are you going?"momma asked feeding Kimo"Umm on a walk I guess" I answered she nodded"I'll be back later..."mother smiled"I love you"she said,while putting her breakfast away "I love you to"I answered while walking out.I turned a right and landed by the sacred wind blowing my hair out of my hood.I gasped as I felt a unnerving pull towards the tree.I slowly walked towards it and put my hand ona hole and something flashed through my mind'Night and Day,Dark and light Moon and Sea Love and Life Friends and family,The ones you love lost in the sea of forgottiness,lost in the fight the well is the heart the arrow is the life of all love is like light,you can feel it,and you can see it,but trust only the ones you know'Those words rung in my head and I've never heard them.I backed away and walked away putting my hood back up "Hey Luna"I looked up and saw was wearing a Dress it was black and silk...Knee lace wrapped her sides..."You need to get ready you never came back" was I gone that long she looked nervous"Aunt Kimiko is going to kill us!"She yelled running I tried to keep up, but kept tripping I slowed down abit,as I saw kimo ran into the well cabin and pulled Umi's hand to stop. She gasped. suddenly my pale,slender hand felt cold because of a sudden less contact,as the wind whipped my brown locks out of my hood...Again.I knew she was going to go help our little brother, I but stayed in shock for a minute before I ran and, but failed yet again scraping my hand,but quickly got up and then wood doors opened to see Umi fall down the broken down well"Umi!"I heard a screech come from our younger brother Kimo.I slowly walked forward"Um Ill get Umi from out of there...Hang on Kimo..."I put my slender hands on each side of the well"Umi ..."I whispered nothing was down there,but I felt a strong pull I didn't let go because I knew I would jump in.I suddenly stopped breathing"Are you okay?"Kimo asked in a little voice.I nodded slowly and let my hands go,but I felt my feet and I fell into the blackness.Paste your document here...


	2. beautiful strangers

As night turns into day,as the beauty herself sleeps...No one knows why the curse was put on her...The bright moon rises,as cloudless beauty turns into dawn,as the light in the well brightens...The forest weeps in wind crys,as the poisoned arrow inu demons heart breaks...His one true love shattered his heart...As a lie was told

Luna's P.

I groaned,as I fell off the side of my ivory bed because my Freaking alarm clock!Suddenly Umi burst through my door,almost taking it off my Forest colored wall"Wake up!Wake up,We have school and aunt Kimoko's wedding after school!"Umi's straight white abbyess of hair that shaped her heart-shaped face went everywhere as she screamed."Umm okay...I'll be down in a sec."I grumbled,reluctantly got off the tile floor"What are you doing on the floor?"She raised on eyebrow"I don't know umm the alarm clock...I guess"She chuckled"Luna when your alarm goes off get up"She stated matter-oh-factly"Umm I tried."I slowly got off the tile and goose bumps rose on my pale arms.I quickly ran to the bathroom trying not to trip,but yet again failed.I slowly fell and the impact on the tile really cheek stung"Why i outta."Umi grumbled walking over me"Thanks for the help."I whispered to myself thankfully she didn't hear.I got up and opened my bathroom door.I quickly stripped out of my sweat pants and large worn out shirt and took down my messy bun my brown locks fall over my slender shoulders.I let the water warm up while I stood there watching my reflection.I was slender and really pale,most girls in Japan are pale,but I was out of the way. My skin was almost as pale,as a porcelain brown abbyess of brown eyes really shaped my face.I had a small button nose and pale lips,yet lightly pink like I had put a small amount of lipliner on the edges.I turned from the mirror distguisted why can't I be beautiful like my sister Umi .She loved were so close we still are...She knows how I feel ,but she tells me I'm beautiful...She uses me as a barbie a porclain cause she says I'm made of glass...Fragile.I stepped in the hot water letting it run down my back...Taking away all of my stress.

Umi's P.O.V

Up and six thirty.I reluctantly got out of my pale pink comforter.I was scared to see myself in the mirror.I probably looked like a cat who had just fallen in the water.I felt goose bumps rise on my very pale arm,one of the only traits i held with my sister Luna are pale porcelain skin.I was sooo glad I had taken a shower last night before bed because I really don't feel like taking one so I threw my forest green and ivory white school uniform dress on.I quickly ran a brush threw my straight chin length white hair,as I looked at my reflection.I put a black headband with a bow on the left side of my I heard a bang.I quickly ran out of the bathroom to our room,as in Luna's and she was on the floor laying on her -why does she sleep on her back?"Wake up!Wake up! we have school and aunt Kimiko's wedding to go to!"I looked up slowly"Umm okay..I'll be down in a sec."she grumbled"What are you doing on the floor?"I raised an eyebrow"Umm the alarm clock..I guess"she whispered,looking down.I chuckled"When your alarm clock goes off get up."I stated matter-oh-factly"Umm I tried."she slowly lifted herself off the tile,But as soon as she got up she ran to the bathroom or should I say 'tried'she is so clumsy "Oh I outta."I whispered to myself,as I hopped with grace over her."Thanks for the help."I pretended I didn't hear to make her feel better.I ran down to the kitchen to see my mother cooking while my younger brother Kimo eating all the ramen.I whispered"Pig"He must have hear because he started to cry.I could understand because he was five"Oh honey your sister didn't mean it right Umi?"I smiled softley and nodded suddenly he reached out towards me."Up!up!"he sometimes acts like he"s three,but really he's five we don"t blame him momma treats him so childish.I slowly picked him up when I heard running down tripped on the third step like an ediot and grumbled"I can"t stand being so clumsy"she whispered"Sweeties why are you guys wearing your uniform?"Momma asked taking Kimo away from me'Because were going to school'I answered back she smiled softley"No sweetie we need to get ready for KImiko's wedding with Draken"I giggled no school,but Luna grumbled"I got dressed for nothing in this stupid skirt"I laughed and she glared and nudged me on the shoulder after getting off the quickly ran upstairs and I heard another bang'Are you okay?!'i yelled"Why am I so freaking clumsy!?"I just shook my head my hair wavinbg in front of my face"Why is she so clumsy?'I muttered'I guess she gets it from her...father..."She couldn't stand that man neither could I,but Luna loved hasn't lived with us for five years

Luna's P.O.V

I quickly ran down the mahgony stairs,while falling on the third step and falling on my face my hand stung a bit.I grumbled"I can't stand being so clumsy"I whispered'Sweeties why are you wearing your uniform?'momma questioned"Because were going to school."Umi answered"No your not we have to get ready for Kimiko's wedding with Draken"Umi giggled,but I groaned"I got dressed in this stupid skirt"Umi giggled so I glared at her while nudging her on the shoulder.I quickly ran upstairs,but I fell on the last step'Are you okay!?"Umi questioned'Why am i so freaking clumsy!?"I yelled at nothing.I slowly lifted myself off the ground and walked fastly to the bedroom and took my dress off.I quickly slid worn out jeans on and a tanktop,along witha hoodie that i put over my head and I slid my worn out converse on and walked downstairs I quickly grabbed a beggle.I shuffed it into my mouth while grabbing my back-pack it was worn out to it was a light gray and had holes all in it"Where are you going?"momma asked feeding Kimo"Umm on a walk I guess" I answered she nodded"I'll be back later..."mother smiled"I love you"she said,while putting her breakfast away "I love you to"I answered while walking out.I turned a right and landed by the sacred wind blowing my hair out of my hood.I gasped as I felt a unnerving pull towards the tree.I slowly walked towards it and put my hand ona hole and something flashed through my mind'Night and Day,Dark and light Moon and Sea Love and Life Friends and family,The ones you love lost in the sea of forgottiness,lost in the fight the well is the heart the arrow is the life of all love is like light,you can feel it,and you can see it,but trust only the ones you know'Those words rung in my head and I've never heard them.I backed away and walked away putting my hood back up "Hey Luna"I looked up and saw was wearing a Dress it was black and silk...Knee lace wrapped her sides..."You need to get ready you never came back" was I gone that long she looked nervous"Aunt Kimiko is going to kill us!"She yelled running I tried to keep up, but kept tripping I slowed down abit,as I saw kimo ran into the well cabin and pulled Umi's hand to stop. She gasped. suddenly my pale,slender hand felt cold because of a sudden less contact,as the wind whipped my brown locks out of my hood...Again.I knew she was going to go help our little brother, I but stayed in shock for a minute before I ran and, but failed yet again scraping my hand,but quickly got up and then wood doors opened to see Umi fall down the broken down well"Umi!"I heard a screech come from our younger brother Kimo.I slowly walked forward"Um Ill get Umi from out of there...Hang on Kimo..."I put my slender hands on each side of the well"Umi ..."I whispered nothing was down there,but I felt a strong pull I didn't let go because I knew I would jump in.I suddenly stopped breathing"Are you okay?"Kimo asked in a little voice.I nodded slowly and let my hands go,but I felt my feet and I fell into the blackness.Paste your document here...


End file.
